CinnamonToastKen
Kenneth Charles Morrison '''(born ), better known online as '''CinnamonToastKen, is an American Let's Player who started uploading videos to YouTube in 2011. He moved to California in 2014, then moved back to his home town in Mississippi in 2015 with his wife, Mary SuperMaryFace, along with their corgi, Betty, their Newfoundland, Boss, and their newest dog, Biscuit, who breed is currently unknown. They have multiple Ball Pythons, the most famous one being Ben. Ken and Mary are now parents to Layla Ren (born ), and Raphael Baby R/Raph for short. Ken commented that they had planned to name all of their children after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, however as Layla was born a girl they opted not to name her Leo as they had planned for a son. Ken usually uploads videos once or twice a day, and commonly has a cutout facecam of himself in the corner of his videos. One of his most notable features is his iconic bear hat. Relationships With Other YouTubers Ken has played with various YouTubers such as Cryaotic, PewDiePie, SeaNanners, Jacksepticeye, and Markiplier. He is married to fellow YouTuber, Mary SuperMaryFace, and has been since October 1, 2013. Together, they share a YouTube channel named Ken and Mary. His brother, Kevin, also has his own YouTube channel called Public Nintendo Collector. In 2014, Ken did a podcast series with PewDiePie, referred to as the BroKen Podcast. It was mainly a whole hour or more of them talking about random topics. The podcast also featured a host of special guests that joined them, such as Cryaotic Podcast #3, TheRPGMinx Podcast #5, Yogcast Strippin Podcast #6, Markiplier Podcast #7, Jacksepticeye Podcast #8, and Yogcast Martin Podcast #9. Games CinnamonToastKen plays a wide variety of games and visual novels, most of which are short flash game compilations and co-op games with other YouTubers such as Prop Hunt and GTA 5. Swearing Despite his refusal to swear, CinnamonToastKen has chosen to play games that have other questionable elements. He also does not consider words to describe a persons life as swearing, but he does say them from time to time. Ken recently posted a video detailing his new resolve to be more himself and stop filtering it before it comes out. He also said that he will say a few swear words occasionally. Animations Some of CinnamonToastKen's popular let's play videos have adapted to animations by ScribbleNetty. Some of these include his Prop Hunt games with Cryaotic and PewDiePie, along with many of his Surgeon Simulator videos. Quotes * "Hey! It's CinnamonToastKen, and we are about to play {Game}." -Intro * "Stay Toasty my friends."-Outro * "If today's your birthday, Happy Birthday {Outro}!" * "What do you want from me?" * "Hot Dog" (PEWDIEPIE COVERED IN WHAT?! | PAX West Vlog #2) *"We need an eggplant, we need a dild we need a zucchini" (Chef - A Cold Blooded Killer) * "Spiders don't rape me!" Playing the Amnesia mod, SmallHorse * "Bones!" -When encountering a skeleton * "Get outta here!" When something unexpected appears * "God Dang it!" When raging * "Spread it like cheeks and eat it like groceries" (Cuddling Baby, Fidget Spinners, & Peanut Butter Jelly Banana Sandwiches | Family Baby Vlogs) * "Where's the meat?!" (How to Cook 101 With Ken | Sloppy Joe's | Family Baby Vlogs) * "You're pooing in front of Pooh!" (BATH TIME BABY BURRITO, SNAKES, AND MORE | Professional Dad Skills | Family Baby Vlogs) *"I've a got a bear on my shirt. He's BEAR feet! (My First Father's Day | Family Baby Vlogs) *"I'm trying to boop your snoot but your mom doesn't let me" (2 Month Old Vaccinations | Family Baby Vlogs) *"Ducks doing some duck things" (Worst Vloggers Ever | Family Baby Vlogs) *"She wouldn't take the boob" (Had A Rough Night | Family Baby Vlogs) *"Baby over there. booty over there. baby over there. booty over there" (Baby in a Bear Suit! | Family Baby Vlogs) Trivia *Ken has a Brother named Kevin. *Ken is a fan of Anime. *Ken has a daughter named Layla and a son named Raphael. *Ken and Mary's puppy, Biscuit, was found by them when he arrived at their doorstep. *Ken lives in Mississippi, USA. *Much of Ken's early "fame" is attributed to winning a PewDiePie shoutout contest in November 2011. *Several of Ken and Mary's pets' names start with B, such as Boss, Betty, Biscuit, Ben, and Bonnie. *He is a friend of PewDiePie, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye. External Links *Ken's YouTube Channel *Ken's Twitter *Ken's Vlog Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers